Lost Angel
by NotQuiteAnAngel-NotQuiteADemon
Summary: Castiel has started to feel rejected lately. Sam and Dean won't talk to him, and neither will anyone else for that matter. He decides to leave for an almost unreachable place he found on earth at one point. But with Cas gone, Sam and Dean are finding their hunting job a lot harder. and what exactly is it that Cas realizes while he's away from the Winchesters?
1. Feeling Lost and Rejected

**A/N **Okay, So I have a lot of spare time on my hands lately, so I thought I might as well attempt to write up an idea that I've had in my head for a while now.

* * *

Castiel. That was his name. That's what he had been called for the past, who-knows-how-many years. He was the angel the Sam and Dean trusted, the angel they relied on. He was the angel who was their friend. At least he thought he was. Lately the two hunters seemed a little distant. They hadn't spoken to him for months. It's horrid feeling thinking that they didn't need him anymore, especially as the memories of he, Sam, Dean, and Bobby averting the apocalypse were the most prominent he had, despite all the years he had lived. Watching the brothers silently, unseen, was not making him feel any better. In fact, if anything, it was making him feel 100% worse knowing that the two brothers got on just fine without him. Without them, Castiel felt like a piece of him was missing, he felt so... Lost. He needed to get away from everything, Away from Dean.

* * *

"Hey Sammy! Looks like we have a new case," Dean exclaimed as he walked through the door. "You know there's that beach on the outskirts of town? Well apparently there has been some bad mojo going on near there: People dying from unknown causes, people forgetting large parts of their day, all because they were in a three mile radius of the beach." He threw the newspaper at Sam, who was sat curled up on the sofa, drinking coffee and watching re-runs of some soppy TV show Dean really didn't want to know about. Sam had been watching it a lot lately, more than Dean had been watching Dr. Sexy MD, which was saying something, considering Dean practically lived off of that show. Dean watched the newspaper smack Sam on the back of the head, before sighing at what was on TV. "Again, Sammy? I know we haven't had a lot of cases lately, but this has to be the third time this episode has been on this month!"

"Witches." was all he said, before sipping his coffee, and turning back to face the TV.

"W-what?" Dean stuttered, not quite sure of what Sam had said.

"I said, Dean, that I think it might be witches. All the signs point to that, and you can't deny, this town has a bad reputation for witches." Dean just hummed in agreement, and flopped down on the sofa, making sure to bounce Sam. As a result of Dean's 'bounce Sammy' tactics, Sam got himself covered in coffee, even managing to some on Dean too. Which dean was not to impressed with at all. He ignored it and leant across Sam to get the remote. Sam was to interested in his show to notice what Dean was doing until the screen went blank and the remot was thrown to the other side of the room.

"Hey I was watching that!" Sam yelled jumping up from the sofa and whirling around to face Dean, managing to spill whatever was left of his coffee over himself. He muttered some weird curses he had mad up when he was little,and somehow kept in the habit of using.

"Oh come on Sammy, it's not like you have never watched this episode before. Three times this month alone, god knows how many times before that. I wouldn't put it past you that you knew every line and could have the character's conversations with yourself." Dean accused, smirking at the younger brother.

"I don't know every line!" Sam defended, his cheeks going red and his eyes averting to the floor. Dean couldn't help but laugh.

"You do! Oh Sammy, you just cannot lie." Sam grumbled sone thing indistinguishable, before clapping his hands and attempting to at least make a start on the new case.

"I'm going get changed, then we, are going to go and get our asses together and start to work on this case. First stop, the beach." Sam disappeared into the room he was temporarily calling his in the motel, to get changed out of his coffee soaked clothes.

* * *

An hour or so later, the two brothers pulled up at the beach in Dean's treasured impala. They climbed out of the car, thankful that there was no-one around for miles, so that they could get their work done. Probably too afraid of the stuff that had been happening near got the beach to even dare look at it. They searched around for something, anything, that could help them. They were unlucky, until Sam came across blood. Fresh, human blood, that surely couldn't have been there any longer that ten minutes.

"Hey, Dean. Over here!" He yelled to his older brother, still staring at the blood, afraid that if he turned it would disappear. When Dean finally did manage to get his ass over to where he needed to be, Sam told him his analogy. "It's Human blood, Couldn't have been here for more that ten minutes. No signs of contamination from any sorts of poisons."

"Surely it can't be that fresh, we would have seen something, heard something! We've been here for much longer than ten minutes."

"I'm just saying what i'm seeing." Dean just grunted at his brother, and continued to look around the area where the blood was. He discovered a trail by his feet, made by some-one who was bleeding being dragged roughly along. Silently he nudged Sam in the side.

"What?" Sam asked, whirling around to face Dean. Dean simply pointed to the trail. They looked knowingly at each-other, before Dean's hand reached into his pocket for his gun and Sam's into his own pocket for Ruby's knife. They continued to follow the trail, until they hit an old mine.

"You ready, Sammy?" Dean asked. Sam nodded, and they both went forward into the mine.


	2. Witch Fight! Part 1

The mine was as dark as a winters midnight... That was until Dean finally got his act together finished fumbling around and pulled out his torch. Anyone with sense would have found it out before they went into the mine. Clearly Dean was lacking. He clicked the torch on, allowing a small beam of light illuminate the space around them. There wasn't much; piles of rock where parts of the mine had collapsed, litter from visitors, (Dean recognized a wrapper from a chocolate bar that stopped being produced when he was little.) and furniture that had been dumped because people couldn't be bothered to haul it the extra mile or so up the road to the actual dumping ground. They carried on walking, until Sam stepped on something. Suddenly aware that Sam was no longer behind him, his protective instincts kicked in and he whirled around, to find Sam looking down at his feet.

"What? did you manage to loose your shoe again?"

"N-no. I think i've trodden on a bone." Sam stuttered. He looked up to Dean, who swung the torch down to the floor. sure enough, there it was, a bone on the floor, with tatters of flesh covering it, like some sort of viscious beast had torn at it like it was a treat.

"it looks like we're dealing with a little more than a witch." Dean muttered.

"I'll say."

Dean grabbed Sam's wrist, so's not to loose him again, and They carried on Walking, stopping occasionally to climb over a pile of fallen rocks, or to duck underneath a low hanging beam. More that Once Sam had asked if he could walk upfront with the torch, so that then he could see wherw he was going, but everytime, Dean would respond with a childish, "i'm older," which was really starting to piss Sam off.

They continued to walk on until they hit a larger opening, lit by some sort of glowing object. The ceiling was fairly low, to the point that even Dean was having to tilt his head. Poor Sammy was going to be in boat loads of pain if they were going to stay in here too long. In the far corner, in a shadowed area, a cage rattled. Dean let go of Sam, and went over to investigate. He shone the torch at the cave, it looked like some sick twisted version of a dog. He moved closer, and it growled, pressing it's ugly face against the bars of the cage. He was about to take a step closer, when some-one interupted him.

"Do you like it? It's my own creation." Dean spun around to find a young woman holding a knife to Sam's throat. She giggled in an annoying high pitched way that would drive anyone insane If they had to listen to it for too long. She was good looking, he supposed... Long Caramel hair, tall... And pretty much anything Dean had on his list for the perfect girl, he had. Too bad he had to kill her really.

"I use it to get ahold of... Test subjects" Dean stared at her.

"What do you mean, 'Test subjects.'?"

"I'm trying out some new things, and I need something to practise on, I also neede some materials. Of course, I also used people that were stupid enough to walk through the mine too.

"How exactly, do you mean, 'New things'?" Dean was getting suspicious of the thing now, she was really something."

"Oh just new summoning methods, some we spells, that kind of thing. The Male participants seem very... Enthusiastic, to help." She winked at Dean and threw Sam to the ground with a sickening crunch. He gasped out in pain, but Dean couldn't go to help him, he was kind of preoccupied for the witch was coming towards him. we pulled his gun out of his pocket, aiming it at the bitch.

"I will shoot you." He cautioned, keeping a tight aim. She ignored him and carried on moving forwards, so he shot. Once.. twice! But he missed both times, something was stopping him firing straight.

"It's not going to be successful if I know it's coming dumb-ass." the witch groaned.

"Just tell us why you let the others go free, and only wiped their memories."

"I only needed certain kinds of people. If they were no the right kind, then I would quite simply let them go. However... I couldn't just have them towing the police over here to come along and get rid of me. Oh no no no. I had to wipe their memories. Not a difficult thing to do when you want to." She gave yet another one of those annoying high pitched laughs, and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Now you two, You two look perfect."

"You didn't exactly clear up well enough if we're here now did you?" Dean smirked. The witch growled, and lunged forwards towards Dean. He aimed the gun at her again, and shot, but he just missed. He tried again, and just caught her stomach. She yelled out, and threw Dean at the wall, with a great force. He hit his head, hard, on a pile of rocks. He felt something break, most likely a rib, but he couldn't feel a thing. He was so close to unconsciousness. In his haze, he saw Sam stumble to his feet, and try to stab the bitch, but he blacked out, with no idea of weather Sam had been successful or not.


End file.
